blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Will-o-the-Wisp (5e Race)
Will-O-The-Wisp "Haha! You shall fall from my will, for I am the Amazing Aztec, the greatest villain in the entire world!" -"The Amazing" Aztec, Will-O-The-Wisp Arcane Trickster Physical Description Will-O-The-Wisps are not to be confused with Will-O'-Wisps, for while the two are both undead that are typically malevolent, they are very different. They are around 4 feet tall, and have the appearance of a ghostly cage or lamp, burning with flames. Their fire can be either orange, purple, blue, or red, and their hair is almost always white, or rarely black. Their eye colors can be orange, purple, blue, or red, however they almost never match the same flame color that they have. However, despite their small stature, they can also temporarily turn the bottom of their body into a flaming cage, increasing their height to be up to 10-12 feet tall, to cage a creature. History The will-o-the-wisp is an undead monster, the result from a fusion of demonic energy with the soul of a person that has died. Their bodies are comprised of raging flames of jealousy, the spiritual energy of their soul, and their emotions turned into the steel that gives them shape. They have existed for longer than some races, as jealousy and hatred has always existed since the dawn of consciousness. A favored ally of necromancers, liches, and other undead, stories of them are told to keep children in at night, or be snatched by a wisp. Society Will-O-The-Wisps have no society, as they don't require one. They choose to live in graveyards, abandoned houses and castles, or wherever else they can be undisturbed while still being close to life. Will-O-The-Wisps do not care for one another, as they are typically seen as competition for draining life, however they are not hostile to one another, merely uncaring. Relationships Will-O-The-Wisps are typically seen as parasites to the living, with most races that sympathize with them being undead, themselves. However, unlike expectations, the Fontbones also have a large hatred of them. They dislike how they act like leeches, draining life to survive but not much else. Will-o-the-Wisp Personality You can use the Will-o-the-Wisp Quirks table to determine a personality quirk for a will-o-the-wisp character or to inspire how your character might act. Will-o-the-Wisp Quirks Will-O-The-Wisp Names Will-O-The-Wisp names depend on how much they can remember from their lives. It is very rare for a Will-O-The-Wisp to remember their entire life, but they might remember bits and pieces. They might remember where they lived, or their name. A friend's name, or even a favorite object, or pet. Due to this, there is no exact gender names, as Will-O-The-Wisps name themselves whatever they so please when they first form. Will-O-The-Wisp Traits Life-draining undead ghosts, Will-O-The-Wisps are a strange being to see as an adventurer, however it is not entirely unheard of. Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 2. Age. Will-O-The-Wisps are the same age, forever, as the age they died as. They cannot die of old age, and have to either be killed, their bodies revived, or some other method to end their existence. Alignment. Will-O-The-Wisps are dead, and typically do not care for the alignments held by the living. However, they do still choose sides, when need be. They are typically Neutral Good, Neutral, or Neutral Evil. Size. Will-O-The-Wisps are very rarely taller than 4 feet tall, sometimes even as short as two feet tall. Your size is Small. Speed. You have a base walking speed of 5 ft. You have a base flying speed (hover) of 30 ft. Soul Cage. ''Once per long rest, as a bonus action, you can change the lower half of your body into a cage, changing your size to Large for 1 minute. You do not gain the capability to wield large-sized weapons, or other similar features, and are still treated as Small for weapons. Creatures grappled by you during this time take 1d8 + your Intelligence modifier necrotic damage at the start of each of their turn, until they escape your grapple. At 10th level, this is upgraded to 2d8 damage. At 20th level, this is upgraded to 3d8 damage. ''Darkvision. ''You have 60 ft. of Darkvision. ''Glowing Body. ''You glow 5 ft. of bright light. As a bonus action, you can either increase the light to 20 ft., or extinguish it. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and a language of your choice that you knew in life. Will-O-The-Wisp Subraces Parasite Wisp These Will-O-The-Wisps are what cause races to fear the race as a whole, as they have powerful life draining abilities. Their flames may be green, and their eyes may be green, as additional options. Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 1. Consume Life. ''When a creature's hit points are below 2x it's Constitution modifier, you may force them to make a DC (8 + your Intelligence mod + your Proficiency bonus) Constitution saving throw. If they fail, they take 3d6 necrotic damage, and you are healed for the amount you do. You can do this once per long rest. '''Wraith Wisp These Will-O-The-Wisps are able to turn their steel physicality temporarily ghostlike, letting them become fully incorporeal for a short amount of time. Their flames may be black, and their eyes may bw white, as additional options. '''''Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 1. ''Incorporeal Movement. ''Once per long rest, as a bonus action, you may turn your entire body incorporeal, letting you move through other creatures and objects as if they were difficult terrain, for one minute. You take 1d10 force damage if you ends your turn inside an object. At 20th level, you may do this twice per long rest. Category:Hall of Shame